


Lost Heart

by Rainewritesfanfics



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Dorks in Love, Everyone is Queer, F/M, M/M, Multi, Nostalgia, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Reverse Harem, meddling teachers, they love their girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainewritesfanfics/pseuds/Rainewritesfanfics
Summary: The boys of STARISH find a demo CD from their days at Saotome Academy, and they are shocked to find that the singer is none other than their beloved composer.Even Otoya, who helped her record it years ago, is surprised to realize that her lyrics sound an awful lot like a confession.
Relationships: Aijima Cecil/Nanami Haruka, Hijirikawa Masato/Jinguuji Ren, Hijirikawa Masato/Nanami Haruka, Ichinose Tokiya/Ittoki Otoya, Ichinose Tokiya/Nanami Haruka, Ittoki Otoya/Nanami Haruka, Jinguuji Ren/Nanami Haruka, Kurusu Shou | Kurusu Syo/Nanami Haruka, Kurusu Shou | Kurusu Syo/Shinomiya Natsuki, Nanami Haruka/STARISH (Uta no Prince-Sama), Nanami Haruka/Shinomiya Natsuki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Lost Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I recently fell in love Miyuki Sawashiro’s voice, and I think it’s a damn shame that the boys don’t get to canonically swoon at Haruka’s singing.
> 
> I wrote this super self-indulgently, but I hope it brings someone else joy, too. 
> 
> It ended up way longer than I expected...
> 
> Everyone is in their early-to-mid-twenties by now, and no one is straight, not even Haruka.

“Get away from me!” Syo roared, dashing through the hallway. His boots thumped through the carpeted hall. He kept one hand on his head, trying to hold down his hat as he sprinted.

“Syo-chan, there’s no need to be shy,” Natsuki laughed, holding up a frilly dress as he jogged not far behind. 

“I ain’t bein’ shy!” Syo screeched, rounding the corner from the dorms.

Too late, he turned, his eyes widening at the collision course. “Look out!”

Cecil startled, managing half a step back before Syo crashed into him, knocking the box from his arms and sending the pair of them, and the box’s contents, to the floor.

Natsuki’s eyes widened as he came to a stop, observing the mess. A handful of musical theory books, photo albums, and pastel pencils stood out against the intricate rug. 

With a groan, Cecil sat up, rubbing his palms, which had taken the brunt of the fall along with his butt. “Syo?”

“Tch. Sorry ‘bout that. I was trying to escape Natsuki,” said Syo, pulling Cecil to his feet. “You alright?”

Cecil nodded, brushing some dust off his pants. “Yes, thank you.” He turned, frowning at the overturned box. He sighed in relief when nothing appeared to be broken.

Still, the noise of the crash and spill had drawn some attention. Tokiya and Ren emerged from the practice room at the end of the hall, now with Otoya and Masato not far behind. 

“What happened?” Tokiya asked.

“Is everyone alright?” Masato added.

“Yeah, yeah. We’re fine. Natsuki happened,” Syo glowered, crossing his arms and tossing an accusatory look over his shoulder.

With an innocent smile, and having set the frilly dress aside, Natsuki bent to begin picking up the fallen items. “What were you carrying, Cecil-kun?”

Cecil’s lips twisted in thought. “Ringo-sensei said it was from the storage closet. He asked me to bring it to Haruka’s room.”

Syo scanned the items, picking up a Pusheen pencil. “It kind of looks like these might have been from her time at the Academy.”

Masato stooped to begin stacking the books. “I think so. Her name is on the inside covers.”

“I wonder why these things were in storage,” said Otoya. He grabbed a photo album and grinned as he flipped through the pages. “Heh. Good thing Nanami and Ren were there to take pictures.”

Ren chuckled. “Someone had to. Though, our little lamb took far more than I did that year.”

“Speaking of, where is Nanami-san?” Tokiya asked no one in particular. “I saw her this afternoon, but that was many hours ago.”

“Oh, she’s with Quartet Night, tonight,” Natsuki replied, beaming. “They wanted to thank her for the last album by treating her to dinner.”

The other six bristled at the idea of Haruka being out with their seniors, but they forced themselves to relax. Haruka was an adult. An evening with their upperclassmen wouldn’t change any feelings she did or did not have for them.

Natsuki’s grin never wavered. “Her dress was really pretty. It made me want to put Syo-chan in one!” He held up the lovely lilac garment again, and Syo recoiled.

“I already told you I ain’t putting that thing on!”

“That is a pretty dress,” Ren said, grinning at Syo. “You’d look cute in it, Shorty.”

Syo held up a fist, “I dare you to say that again.”

Ren laughed, swiping Syo’s hat and ruffling his hair. “No need for violence.”

“Ren!”

In search of a suitable distraction, Tokiya’s gaze landed on a CD case. He bent to pick up the shimmering disc, his lips twisting in a small frown. A familiar, neat handwriting greeted him upon closer inspection. “Maigo no Kokoro?”

Otoya appeared by his shoulder, grabbing the disk and hugging it like an old friend. “Whoa! So that’s where this went! I haven’t heard this song in ages.”

Tokiya arched a brow. “A favorite artist of yours?”

Otoya blinked, his smile flickering toward confusion. “What?”

“What has made you so fond of that song?” Masato asked as he leaned against the door frame.

“Oh... I’m surprised you don’t know, Masa.”

Ren plopped the hat back on Syo’s head. Curiosity burned in his eyes. “Know what, Ikki?”

“This is Nanami’s song. From back when we were at the Academy.”

“Oh, cool! Her compositions from back then are a real blast from the past,” Syo said, leaning over Otoya’s arm to look at the disk. “Who’s the singer? Someone from the A class?”

Otoya laughed again, shaking his head. A fond smile stretched across his lips and made the others feel like they were intruding on something private. “No, no. Nanami is the singer.”

Tokiya straightened, his eyes wide. “Nanami-san is?”

“Haru-chan sings?” Even Natsuki looked dumbfounded. 

Otoya’s grin returned full-force. “Yeah! She didn’t sing often, but she and I used to sing together when we were making Brand New Melody.” He looked deliriously happy as he said, “I wish you could have heard it.”

“I never knew she recorded anything,” Cecil said, beaming. “I remember her singing from time to time. Usually while she was composing, or thinking about HAYATO.”

Tokiya stifled his surprised blush behind a hand.

Syo frowned and poked Cecil’s chest. “When would you have heard her singing? You didn’t go to the Academy.”

“She still sings, you know,” Cecil said, instead of answering. He never knew quite how to broach the subject of his curse. “You just have to know to listen.”

Syo looked like he wanted to press the issue, but he didn’t get the chance.

“Well, if you two are finished...” Ren snatched the CD from a distracted Otoya and swept back into the practice room. 

“Ren!” Otoya jogged after him. “What are you doing?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” he asked, standing in front of the stereo. “I want to hear our little lamb’s voice.”

The CD showed only one track. Ren pressed play without hesitation.

Otoya’s acoustic guitar was the first thing they heard when the track began. The strings plucked gently through the speakers, echoing in the hushed practice room. And then her voice, soft, and a little unsure, came through the speakers.

The song was clearly a demo, still rough around the edges, but it was Haruka, shining and radiant in that way that only she could be. Her voice was instantly recognizable, wrapping around STARISH like an embrace. 

Though she had grown, both as an artist and a woman, since their days at the academy, it wasn’t hard to hear the lady they loved in the girl who had sung this song.

Otoya’s smile softened as he remembered the way she had clung to the mic. The vibrant pink of her cheeks that day as she poured her words out was still engraved on his heart.

Though she did not have vocal training, her pitch and tone was perfect, never lacking in skill nor emotion. Tokiya thought she was incredible— even more so, now. He was still shocked to realize that he’d never heard her sing before this moment. 

He mourned the fact that it had taken him this long to find out, and he wondered what she sounded like now.

The song started slow, but with each line, this precious, teenaged Haruka seemed to grow surer of her voice, of her words, of her conviction. 

Her conviction for them, they realized, belatedly. As the piano and other instruments joined in, they began connecting the lyrics to the formation of this very band.

Ren’s hand drifted to his heart and he sighed, remembering the tense days waiting for her to choose her partner, and the gut-wrenching disappointment when she hadn’t chosen him alone. Now, he was grateful for it. He never would have had this band— this family— without her making that choice.

Her voice was a delicate kiss of music, wrapping them in a wave of nostalgia and awe. It was a promise to them, a promise of her feelings. A promise of her love.

The song was a little sad. Her voice wavered in moments, and Masato could feel the raw emotion aching in his heart to answer her. Even back then, she had stirred his emotions like a fine cocktail, whether she knew it or not. 

Natsuki’s smile was soft when Haruka’s voice hit its stride. Pride bubbled up within him. There really was no one else like his precious Haru-chan. Someone so kind. Someone who could inspire so much warmth. Someone who could bring seven men together and heal their wounded hearts.

Syo closed his eyes, picturing Haruka in the sound booth, singing this song into the mic. It had seemed like such a foreign concept only minutes ago. Now, he felt a longing echoing in his heart. He wanted to hear her song again. He wanted to sing with her. He wanted to see her.

“Not even one person should be missing from these seven colors,” Natsuki said, repeating the line at a whisper.

The smile on Cecil’s face was blinding. He remembered when she wrote that line. He never could have guessed he would come to be part of the seven. He owed Haruka so much. For her help, her support, and her beautiful songs.

Otoya’s fingers twitched, wanting to play these chords again. It had been so long since they had recorded her song. It had been so long since he’d heard these words. These vows. He had been ignorant before, but now he saw the deeper meaning to her words.

The song had begun to calm, stretching toward a soft ending.

Masato held a hand over his heart, whispering her words, “I want to tell you many times. I love you all.” A blush appeared on his cheekbones. Could she really mean it...

Ren stared at the CD player, a smile playing on his lips. He mulled over her lyrics and laughed, burying his face in his hand. “It seems our little lamb knew all along. She knew how we felt about her.”

Tokiya sighed and smiled. “Yes, I suppose she did.”

“Like a child, not wanting to grow up. My lost heart.” Otoya repeated the lyrics, his eyes watering at the realization of how far she had come in their years together. 

The song ended all too soon, leaving a stunned pause.

They all stared at the CD player, willing something to happen.

Then a soft voice sang, “~Ah, these feelings are my answer~.”

Seven heads turned toward the doorway, where Haruka was standing, wiping tears from her cheeks. 

She was radiant. Her cheeks flushed from the autumn wind, and her coat tucked over her arm to reveal her ruffled chiffon dress. 

Otoya gulped, feeling like they’d been caught. “Nanami.”

“I’m back.” Though her eyes were wet, she smiled at them.

Tokiya was the first to swallow his surprise, his own lips twitched upward in reply. “Welcome home.”

Haruka stepped into the room, setting her purse and coat on a chair. Her heels echoed on the wood— the only break in the silence. “I haven’t heard that song in a long time,” she began.

“I never knew that you could sing,” Masato said softly.

She blushed, gripping her skirt. “N-not like you all. I just sing for fun sometimes.”

“It’s beautiful,” Tokiya insisted. His smile was as soft as it was earnest. “Your voice is lovely.”

“It’s true,” Cecil added when he sensed Haruka was going to refute the compliment.

Her shoulders slumped and she laughed. “Thank you.”

The men waited with bated breath as she crossed the room to stand before them.

“Nanami,” Otoya began. “Those lyrics, they mean more than I realized then, don’t they?”

Haruka’s smile was small, and perhaps a little apprehensive. “Yes.”

Ren leaned down, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “Was that a confession of love, My Lady?” His tone was light enough to be teasing, but his eyes were serious.

“It was,” Haruka said, so quietly Cecil almost missed it over Syo’s choked breath.

“Eh!” Otoya cried, his eyes wide. “Really?”

Haruka’s cheeks turned scarlet, and her hands trembled around the bunched fabric of her dress. “I’m sorry! I’ve been trying to hide my feelings all these years. I don’t want to interfere with your careers! I would never act o-“

Her panicked words died the moment Natsuki threaded their fingers together. “Haru-chan, we love you, too.”

To her dismay, her cheeks burned darker. She stared at the wooden flooring. “I know. But we can’t date. It’s not safe,” she whispered. 

Tokiya chuckled as he cupped her chin and guided her gaze to meet his. “Nanami-san, we know about the rules. However, our feelings have not changed over the years. We loved you then. We love you even more now. We want to be with you, rules or not.”

“Icchi is right,” Ren said, grinning as he propped his elbow on Masato’s shoulder. “You’ve got us head over heels.”

“Haruka,” Cecil said, extending his hand. He smiled when she took it. With the free hand, he gestured to the assembled men. “We long ago decided that we wanted to be with you. So, if you want us, we’re yours.”

She stared at him blankly for a moment. “Eh?” Then, her eyes flew wide. “All of you! T-together?”

Ren’s grin widened. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. “This wouldn’t be the first time we decided to share you,” he teased, kissing the top of her head. “Though you might have to share some of us, too,” he continued, waggling his eyebrows at Masato.

“If this is something you desire,” Masato added quickly.

Haruka searched their faces individually. Her features were hopeful, but nervous as her smile grew wide enough to eclipse the sun. “Really?”

Syo ruffled her bangs. “You and STARISH, the way it’s always been.”

“And you’re all okay with that?” Haruka could hardly believe her ears, let alone her racing heart.

Otoya beamed. “It’s more than okay.”

“We’ll have to be discreet,” Masato said, stepping closer and caressing her cheek. “But we want this as much as you do.”

“STARISH is not complete without you.” Tokiya leaned into the arm Otoya had slung around him.

Her lip wobbled as more tears spilled down her cheeks. She nodded, knowing that words would fail her as she cried harder and let Syo and Otoya wrap her in a hug.

Tokiya and Cecil wiped the tears on her cheeks. “Nanami-san, though this relationship will be unconventional, I promise we will make you happy.”

Haruka wrapped her arms around Tokiya’s neck as her smile returned. “I know you will.” She rubbed their noses together. “I love you, Ichinose-san.”

His hands settled at her waist as he kissed away the last of her tears. “And I you.” Everyone held their breath, waiting for the pair to take the next step. 

Her eyelashes dipped to caress her cheeks when he bent to meet her painted lips halfway.

The kiss was soft and chaste. A seal. A promise. The first of many, to be sure. It was—

“Oh, man,” Syo groaned, passing Natsuki a handful of yen. “You were right, Tokiya got to kiss her first.”

Startled, Haruka and Tokiya broke apart laughing with the others. 

“You had a bet going?” Tokiya asked, clearly failing to look scolding.

Syo had the decency to look sheepish. “I thought it woulda been Otoya.”

“Me?” Otoya pointed to himself, blushing.

“You were her first musical partner.”

Natsuki nodded, looking a tiny bit smug. “Yes, he was, but Tokiya-kun was her celebrity crush.”

Masato pinched the bridge his nose. “Honestly... we finally get to confess, and you two exchange money over a bet?”

Ren chuckled. He leaned down and tilted Haruka’s chin up. “Did anyone bet that I would be second?” he purred.

Haruka squeaked in surprise, but she giggled when Ren nuzzled her cheek. With a smile, she let her eyes drift closed once more.

His kiss was decidedly less chaste, but no less loving. Haruka’s heart fluttered, feeling Ren tremble at her touch. His bravado rarely fooled her.

When they parted, Ren’s face was so soft he could have melted.

“I love you,” Ren whispered. “It makes me so happy that I can finally tell you.”

“I love you, too,” Haruka promised. She turned to face the others. “I love you all. My glittering stars. I could watch you forever.”

Syo smacked a kiss to her temple, earning more bubbling laughter. “We feel the same, Nanami.”

“Haruka,” said Cecil, taking her hand and bringing it to his lips. “Will you sing with us sometime?”

Amber eyes blinked in surprise. “Sing with you?”

Natsuki nodded, beaming. “You should sing with us, for sure! It’ll be fun.”

“I- I don’t know... I’m not a pro.”

Otoya pressed his palms together and bowed his head. “Pretty please, Nanami. I miss hearing you sing.”

“I’d love to hear you again,” Syo added.

Haruka sighed, laughing as her shoulders fell. “Oh, alright. If it will make you happy.”

“It will,” said Masato.

More giggles spilled out of her lips as the men voiced their agreement. “Okay, okay.” She tapped a finger to her lips. “I’ll write a song just for the eight of us.”

Otoya wrapped his arms around her waist, scooping her off the floor. “Ya-hoo!”

She shrieked in surprise, but quickly started laughing when Otoya twirled her.

“I can’t wait!” Cecil agreed.

“Be careful!” Masato fussed, stepping closer.

Back in his office, Shining and Ringo watched the video screen. Both men wore broad smiles.

“Geez, after all these years... If I had known that CD was all it would take to get the kids together, I would have given it to them years ago,” Ringo complained, placing his hands on his hips.

Shining’s laughter was booming as usual. “I give them credit for abiding by the rules for this long.” He folded his hands on the desk. “I never thought nudging them together would be necessary.”

“They’re good kids,” Ringo said proudly.

Ryuuya rolled his eyes from his place in the armchair. “So when are you planning to let them know you are allowing their love?”

“All in due time,” Shining replied, clearly scheming as he rubbed his stubbled chin. “For now, I wonder if I can get Miss Nanami to record that song again.”

“Haru-chan is awfully shy about singing,” Ringo said, putting his palm on Shining’s desk. “Be gentle with her.” Ringo didn’t need to voice the ‘or else,’ for it to be heard.

Shining assessed Ringo. “I take it that’s why you never told me about her singing voice.”

“I just want it to be her choice,” Ringo insisted.

Shining hummed, watching the group on his screen. Natsuki had scooped the composer up and was kissing her now. Shining’s grin widened, yes, this was a rather excellent development. 

He could almost feel the Happy Pulse surrounding him once more as he observed the group.

Ryuuya stood, walking over to his colleagues. One broad hand came down, tucking the pop-up screen back into the desk and cutting off the video feed. “Let them have some time alone. They’ve earned it.”

Shining frowned until Ringo leveled him with the same look. “Very well.” He rocked back in his chair. “I’ll let them be for the weekend as I alter their contracts. You two are dismissed.”

“I’d say our mission was a success,” Ringo teased, nudging Ryuuya. 

“As long as they’re happy.”

Ringo glanced at his friend as they left the office. “They will be.”

Ryuuya scoffed, but his grin was poorly concealed. “Yeah, I think so, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
